The overall goal of this resource is to provide expertise in vivo image acquisition and analysis and to develop, adapt and optimize novel imaging systems and techniques for small animals. Small animal models, particularly mice (inbred, immunodeficient, genetically engineered), are increasingly recognized as powerful tools in cancer research. While some of the small animal imaging resources are shared (muMRI, muPET), others are available within the CMR (nuclear imaging, MIRF imaging, optical imaging). This Resource in particular addresses the urgent need to image specific cellular, molecular and genetic information from tumors in vivo. A major strength of this Resource is the interdisciplinary research using complementary research using complementary image acquisition and common image analysis approach. The specific aims include 1) optimize existing 3d muMRI high resolution NMR anatomic imaging, 2) develop solid state high resolution, high efficiency scientigraphic imaging system and optimize it for imaging of viruses, phages, DNA and cells in mice, 3) build a multi-channel near infrared optical imaging system for mice analogous to the one developed and optimize and validate for different probes, 4) develop novel methods and protocols for fusion of anatomic and functional/molecular images and 5) assist in image acquisition, interpretation, quantitation, data management, resource scheduling, maintenance and animal preparation. The long-term goals of the resource are to further high resolution, high molecular contrast imaging technology in mice and to provide imaging services and expertise to all research and pilot projects.